It's Not the End
by unwritten010778
Summary: This fic is a sequel to "Sonny with a Chance of Goodbye", but if you haven't read it, it's ok. You might not get all the inside jokes, but this fic stands alone.  Sonny and Chad are moving on, growing up...what's in store for them next?
1. Chapter 1: It's just like me

I disclaim!

This fic is a sequel to "Sonny with a Chance of Goodbye", but if you haven't read it, don't worry. You might not get all the inside jokes, but this fic stands alone. Of course, it's much better if you read the first one first...

**Chapter One: It's just like me to screw this up**

Chad paced up and down his dressing room, or, what used to be his dressing room. Everything was pretty much cleaned out now. Some new guy was coming in to take the roll of Mackenzie. Tater or Tyler or Taylor or something. Chad was moving on to bigger and better things. He was leaving tomorrow to shoot his first movie as leading actor. He was done with The Falls. That chapter was closed. He hoped this movie was the first of many roles to come with him as the star. Of course, the role he hoped to win the most was the one it seemed he'd never get. He only had twenty-four hours left to win the role, and so far his auditions had deadpanned. You see, the role he sought the most wasn't on the big screen. It was reality. It was..."husband."

...

"Sonny, I can't believe we've only got three months left."

"Come on, Tawni, we've been through this. Just because our show is ending doesn't mean our friendship has to."

"I know, but...I won't see you every day. There will be no one to be nice to me. I'll have to pay someone to do that. If I can find a job, that is. What if I don't? What if I don't get a big movie deal? What if I can't make it as a star on my own?"

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"Oh, but we all know you're the real funny one."

"Yeah, but you're the pretty one."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Oh, thanks...that's so sweet."

"Stop crying, Tawni, really. Maybe I should have gone to Vancouver with Ch..."

"Don't you dare. You are not leaving me to finish the show by myself. How could you even think..."

"Just kidding. I wouldn't walk away before the final season. As much as I'm going to die without Chad..."

"Now who's being melodramatic?"

"It's just...these last few days have been crazy. First the weird date on the billboard, then the cake fiasco at the party yesterday, now a shredded teddy bear, I'm starting to wonder if Chad has lost it," she said as she looked on the couch at her once-cute, now-shredded teddy bear and his "I love So Random" t-shirt that might have been cool back in the 80's with its countless shreds.

"Well, I wondered that when you two started dating..."

"Really, Tawni, I'm being serious."

"He's probably just dealing with being away from you for three months in his own weirdo way."

"Can you give him a break?"

"Never."

"Uggh, how I have survived you two crazies for over two years is SO beyond me!"

"You know you love us."

"Uggh, I do. I do. It's sick."

The two friends laughed together as Chad listened outside the door.

"Great, " he said quietly to himself. "I'm never going to get a minute alone with her as long as Blondie is pouting about their final season again."

Chad slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. His three attempts at proposing had been disastrous so far. He was running out of options.

First, he had taken Sonny up on "their" billboard for a fancy dinner with their favorite sushi chef, hold the water, please. It looked like it might storm, but Chad had checked with his friend down at the local TV station, and he said rain was out 'til after midnight. He told Sonny that he needed to do something very important and just as he was getting set to kneel down to propose, it started pouring rain and they scrambled to get down and get dry. As they made their way to Sonny's apartment, drenched and frustrated, Chad was livid. Sonny asked what was wrong and begged him to tell her what was so important but there was no way Chad was ruining the perfect proposal, so he covered and said he needed to tie his shoes. It was just a joke. Sonny chuckled and said, "okay", which meant, "I don't get it." But Chad wasn't deterred.

His big goodbye party was last night. Mr. Condor had gone all out. After all, it was Condor studios who would be producing Chad's new (and he thought every one thereafter) movie, and Chad was his big star, so Mr. Condor went all out. Chad had ulterior motives, however. He decided to have a huge, Chad-sized cake made. He would pop out and propose to Sonny. Everything was going to plan, everyone wondering when the guest of honor would arrive so they could surprise him. Just as the crowd was getting rowdy, the delivery man showed up with the cake. Everyone thought it was Chad and got ready for the surprise. Just as the delivery guy wheeled in the cake, everyone jumped up, turned on the lights, and yelled surprise. The delivery guy was scared to death. He tripped, let go of the dolly, and the Chad-cake went flying through the room headed straight for Nico, who quickly dodged it, only to have Grady stumble head first into it. Everyone was stunned, especially when Grady crashed through to reveal a cake-covered Chad Dylan Cooper. He quickly pocketed the ring box once he saw his plan was ruined and laughed, saying, "So much for my grand entrance". Sonny thought this was even stranger than the way he acted on their date night.

She had convinced herself that it was just Chad's way of dealing with leaving The Falls when this strange looking teddy bear sat outside her dressing room door this morning. It had a big ribbon tied around its neck. It was wearing an "I love So Random" t-shirt. Sonny inspected the bear a little closer and realized it must have been one of Mr. Condor's new lines of "create-able friends" that you can stuff and dress yourself in the mall. Sonny wondered what in the world, and then she saw Chad peeking around the corner. She smiled and asked him what was up with the bear. He told her that it was a special hide-and-seek bear and that it had a special treasure that she had to find. When her puzzled look made him realize how unclear that sounded, he explained that somewhere on or inside the bear there was a special prize for her, she just had to find it. Excitedly, she took the bear into the dressing room and began searching the bear for his hidden treasure. When she found nothing on the outside of the bear, she took cuticle scissors from her drawer and began snipping at the bears seams. Impatient, Chad resisted the urge to rip open the bear. Just when Sonny had an opening big enough to fit her hand through, she reached inside and felt around. She gasped when her hand touched something and she began pulling it out. Chad knelt beside her as she pulled a tiny satin heart out of the bear's insides. Just as she was getting ready to tell Chad how sweet that was, he grabbed the bear from her and stabbed it with his pocket knife, ripping it to shreds. He pulled out stuffing and felt the bear's insides before throwing it across the room. Sonny sat in feared silence as she watched Chad's outburst. He quickly recovered, explaining that the heart wasn't the treasure, it was really a locket and the girl must have forgotten to put it in the bear. He told her he'd check on it and took off.

Sonny thought maybe he was having a nervous breakdown or something because he definitely was acting strange. She was kind of worried about him being so far away when he was acting like this. She worried that he might flip out or something. She thought seriously about changing her plans and going with him, despite the fact that Tawni, Marshall, Mr. Condor, and her mom would all kill her. Before she had time to think it over, there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?"

"Sonny….can I come in?"

"Hello? I'm here, too. Ask me."

"Fine, Tawni, can I come in, please?"

Sonny shot Tawni a "See-what-I-mean" look quickly before she opened the door.

"Hey, sweets. What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, sure, I'll leave. It's just my dressing room, too."

"No, that's okay, Tawni. I was hoping that we could go for a walk. That okay, Sonny?"

"Sure. I'll grab a coat, okay?"

As Sonny and Chad left Sonny's dressing room, Sonny turned to give Tawni a quick look. Tawni just shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows. So she had no idea what this was about, either. Chad took Sonny's hand and led her to an empty studio. It was the same studio where they shared their memorable proms. It was also the studio that Chad turned into a princess paradise for Sonny's birthday party a few months ago. She confessed to him that she'd always wanted to dress up like a Disney princess and have all her friends dress up and have a castle and tea party and the whole nine yards when she was little, but never got that party. So, of course, Chad had to make it happen for her.

"Why are we here, Chad?"

"Here. Sit."

"What is going on?"

"Okay, here it is, " Chad began. He took a deep breath. "I have been trying like crazy to make this happen in a huge, special way all week, and I have blown every attempt. I can keep trying to do something amazing or I can just do it simple and plain. But at least then it would be done and we can move forward."

"Oh my gosh. Are you really…." Sonny started crying.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT's WRONG?" she started yelling. "You're breaking up with me and you want to know what's wrong? Why did you wait until the day before you leave? Why…."

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, NO! NO, NO, NO! I am NOT trying to break up with you."

"You're not?"

"Oh, good grief, I've just got to do this before anything else goes wrong."

Chad fished the tiny black box out of his pocket and kneeled down on one leg, facing Sonny. He held the box up and looked into her eyes. Her mouth was starting to open wide as he managed to choke out the words quickly.

"Allison Munroe, love of my life, reason for my existence, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

Sonny was truly speechless. Her tears of disappointment at the thought Chad was breaking up with her had turned into tears of pure joy. She didn't know what to say. Yes hardly seemed enough to convey the thoughts in her head.

"Sonshine….are you going to say anything?"

"Yes, Chad! A thousand times YES!"

She wrapped her arms around him and he barely got her to pull away so he could put the ring on her finger. She sat back down and held out her hand. As he slipped the ring on her finger, which fit perfectly, she felt the most amazing joy she'd ever known. This explained why Chad was acting so crazy this week. She finally realized he'd been trying to propose the whole time. Every crazy mishap was him trying to sneak the ring in something to propose. Now she felt awful for thinking he was crazy. He was trying to be sweet. Awesomely sweet. She was so lucky…and happy…and engaged! AH! ENGAGED!

" I have to go tell Tawni!"

"Of course," not that she waited for his answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me Hanging

I disclaim! I don't own anything except my imagination!

Chapter Two: Don't Leave Me Hangin'

Chad heard screaming. He guessed Sonny had just told Tawni. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and grinned. He leaned in the doorway, hands still in his pockets, looking like a dream to his future bride. She smiled as she raised her finger to Tawni's eye level.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! When? Where? There's so much to do."

"Slow down Tawni! We haven't planned anything yet."

"Yeah, " Chad said entering the room. "She ran out on me to come tell you. Just left me hanging."

"I'm so sorry," Sonny said apologetically, rushing to her new fiancee's side and putting her arm around his waist as he did likewise. "I just couldn't wait to tell my maid of honor."

Chad flinched in anticipation of Tawni's next scream, which came right on cue.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Yes, yes, yes! When do we do this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like I said, I ran right to tell you."

"A June wedding would be awesome! We could have it..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, June? I was thinking Sonny and I could discuss this."

"What's to discuss, Chad? June is exactly 10 months away-which doesn't leave much time, but we'll manage. With shooting the show for three months, that really only leaves 7 to work hard. Most people couldn't pull that off, but with my help, Sonny will have an amazing wedding."

"Look, Blondie..."

"No, Pooper, you look..."

"Quit, you two! Can I get a say in this?"

"Yes, Sonny. Tell Chad it's June."

"Look, Sonny, I was hoping we wouldn't wait that long."

"Really, Chad? I mean, Tawni's kind of right, you know."

"Well, I was hoping to...can we talk about this...you, know...privately."

"Fine, I can take a hint. I'll be outside if you need me, Sonny. Let me grab a pen and notepad so I can jot down some ideas."

"What is it, Chad? What's wrong? Is this rushing it a little? Were you not ready to make plans this quickly? I'm sorry, I just got caught up in Tawni's excitement. Heck, I'm kind of excited, too. I mean...We're Getting MARRIED! Aren't we?"

"No, honey, you've got the wrong idea. I'm not worried because June is too soon. I was hoping we could get married in...December, maybe?"

"This December? As in four months, December?"

Chad nodded.

"Chad Dylan Cooper have you lost your mind? Four months? You want to get married in four months?"

"Yes. You see, Sonny. I have something else to tell you. I got a call from my agent a week ago. As soon as this movie wraps in Vancouver, they want me in Australia for this huge three-part epic. We'll be over there for about a year with prepping and shooting and all. It's going to be major! I get a huge part, too. Not THE star, but it's big enough. And mega bucks, too."

"Chad...I...I don't know what to say."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I...maybe you're not ready. I mean, we really haven't even talked about marriage and here I am proposing and asking you to get married right away and run off to Australia with me. I didn't really think about like that. I'm sorry, sweetie, I..."

"No, don't you dare apologize, Chad. I'm so happy right now I could burst. I'd marry you right now if you wanted me to. I'd follow you to Antartica if you asked. You make me happy and I want to be where you are. Always."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, my Sunshine. So is that a yes?"

"Oh my gosh...my mom...I've got to tell her...she'll freak..."

"Maybe not," Chad said with a grin.

"Huh? Does she know about this?"

"Well..."

Sonny grabbed her phone and started dialing.

"Mom...I've got something very incredible to tell you."

"Well, it's about time. I was starting to think the boy would chicken out."

"So you did know?" Sonny playfully slapped Chad's arm and shook her finger at him. Then she placed her hand over the phone and mouthed _You just wait _to Chad.

"Well, of course! Do you think I'd let my own daughter marry a man who doesn't even consult me first?"

"Well, I...I...don't know, mom."

"So, when's the big day?"

"Well, we're kinda discussing that now."

"Put me on speaker."

"What?"

"Speaker-phone-honey!"

"Ok, okay...alright you're on speaker."

"Chad, did you tell her about the...ummm...other...project."

"Yes, mom, I know about Australia."

"So...am I getting my baby girl married for Christmas or what?"

"Wow, he told you everything!"

"Come'on, Sonshine. Your mom is good to me. She listens, so of course I went to here with this first. I had to know if you'd freak out, or worst of all, say no."

"Aww, how could you even think I'd say no? I love you."

"Hello? Mom here!"

"Sorry, mom. So...what do you think?"

"I think Tawni will die if you tell her she has to wear red and green."

Sonny held her head back and laughed. Chad grinned. He loved watching his Sonshine look so happy. He loved her, he loved her mom. He couldn't wait to marry this girl, already.

"Okay, I gotta go, mom. Chad and I have some talking to do."

"Yes you do, sweetie. Sonny-Allison-whatever you decide, know that I love you and I'll support you no matter what."

"Aww, I love you, too, mom!"

Sonny pressed end and walked into Chad's outstretched arms.

"Same goes for me. Whatever you decide, I'll support your decision. Just know this-if I have to go to Australia without you, I'll die. Really."

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"Yes, Sonshine. Really."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Fine."

"Fine!...So we're good here?"

"We are so good. Tawni! You can come in now."


	3. Chapter 3: I Hear the Bells

_**A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist. I've had this song on my mind all week and I thought it kind fit here, so I added it. Well, then that made me think of the show it was in, so you'll forgive my reference to the other tv object of my obsession-the incredible, incomparable **__**Veronica Mars**__**.**_

I DISCLAIM ALREADY!

**Chapter Three: I Hear the Bells**

_**I hear the bells...down in the canyon it's...snow in New York...some blue December, I'm...**_

_**gone to the moon...without you, girl and I'm...calling to you...throughout the world and well I can...**_

_**Hear the bells are...ringing joyful and triumphant and I can...Hear the bells are...ringing joyful and triumphant**_

"So, Tawni, Chad and I talked it over..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"How do you know we decided to do this crazy hurry-up wedding?"

"Oh, Sonny, you funny, funny girl. I knew from the beginning."

Sonny rolled her eyes as Chad laughed.

"So, let's get started. Not a moment to waste."

She grabbed her purse and Sonny's arm.

"Where are we going?"

"First stop is the bookstore. We need tons of magazines to get started. Then we'll work from there."

"Well, can I at least get my purse first?"

"Well, hurry. So, groom, are you interested in being involved in all this or what?"

Chad looked at Sonny with worried eyes.

"Well, if Sonny wants, but, I'm sure..."

"Sweetie, if you want to be involved you can, but you really don't have to be." Sonny laughed. "In fact, I'm not sure I have to be, either," she said, nodding towards Tawni.

"I'd love to be, babe, but I'm on a plane in a few hours, and I have to pack, and..."

"And, it's not really Chad Dylan Cooper-type stuff, huh?"

"Well," Chad said, drawing out the last 'l' as he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem, Chad. Tawni and I can handle it. But, you know, Tawni, I really would like to spend the last few hours with Chad before he leaves for Vancouver."

"Oh, Sonny, he's only going to be gone a few months, then you'll spend, like, forever with him. I think you can deal. Plus, we have got SO much work to do."

Sonny looked at Chad pleadingly.

"Go ahead, Sunshine. I can get packed while you're gone and we'll spend the night hanging out, okay? ALONE!" he added, looking at Tawny.

"But what about sleep?" Sonny asked.

"I can sleep on the plane."

"Fine, fine. Just let's go already, Sonny."

"Bye, Chad. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, my fiancee."

"Ooh, I like that," Sonny gushed.

"Uggh, let's go!"

Tawni pulled Sonny out of the dressing room just as she and Chad touched lips. He stood there and laughed at Sonny's friend. He looked around to make sure he was alone, then punched the air and jumped up.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Nico asked.

"Uh, Nico, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, So Random...our show," Grady answered. "Looking for our castmates."

"You, uh, just missed them. Tawni took Sonny shopping."

"Shopping? Now? What was so important that they had to go right now?"

"They went shopping for bride's magazines, Nico," Chad answered, nonchalantly.

"Bride's magazines? Why are they shopping for Bride's...oh my gosh, you proposed didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"And she said yes?" Grady asked.

"Uh huh."

"Cool!" Nico and Grady shouted at the same time. They each gave Chad high fives.

"It's about time, dude. I thought you'd never get it done." Grady joked.

"No, kidding. I thought that last one with the bear was the end of the line for you, dude." Nico teased.

"Thanks for the faith in me, fellas, but I'm CDC...I know how to propose to m'lady!"

"Yeah, well, you got lucky."

"Whatever. I gotta go pack. I'm outta here in just a little while."

"So when's the big day?"

"December 21st. Three days after I get back from my movie in Vancouver."

"Oh, man," Grady laughed, "that's like 3 months. I bet Tawni is flipping out!"

"Four, and I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a ceremony. No need to get all worked up."

"Chad, you really still don't understand women, do you?" Nico asked. "This is the biggest day of their lives. It's their fairy tale come true moment. These things don't just happen. They are made. It's a lot of work."

"And how do you know all this?" Chad asked. When he didn't get an answer he continued, "Plus Sonny isn't like that. She couldn't care less about all that."

"Maybe you don't know Sonny so well, after all. EVERY girl wants this."

"Well, I'm sure Tawni will fix the wedding of her dreams. All I have to do is show up. So...about that. I guess I'm gonna need a couple of "best-men", so..."

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Grady and Nico shouted.

"Well, okay then. That's it. I'm all set. I'll see you two around, okay."

Chad turned to leave and walked out the door, but turned around and took one last look at Sonny's dressing room.

"Hey, guys."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her while I'm gone."

"You got it, bud." Nico said, while Grady shook his head in agreement.

...

"Ooh, get this one, it has some awesome dresses. And this one has great flower ideas, and this one..."

"Tawni! This is really a little much, don't you think?"

Tawni gave her friend a look of warning. "It's never enough for your special day, Sonny."

"Really, Tawni, I don't want to go overboard. Why can't we just keep this simple? I'm simple."

"Uggh, Sonny, give me something to work with here, okay?"

"Tawni, I'm trying. I really appreciate your help, but I don't need this elaborate fairy tale wedding. I'm marrying my best friend...my best guy friend, that is. That's dream come true enough for me."

"Fine. But we are going to still have a great wedding."

"Fine, just not over the top, okay?"

"Uggh, okay."

Sonny tried her best to reign in her friends over-the-top wedding plans. Eventually, she just gave in and let Tawni buy a stack of about 50 magazines. Then they headed to a few stationary stores for samples. Tawni wanted to check out the dress stores and florists, but Sonny begged her to wait until tomorrow.

"Please let me spend a few hours with my fiancee before he leaves for four months."

"Oh, good grief. Fine, but as soon as he's on that plane, we're getting to work, missy."

"Fine, Tawni. I promise, you'll have my undivided attention...after he gets on the plane," Sonny said exasparated. "except when he calls...and the weekends I get to go visit..." she said, but only to herself.

...

"Hey, Sunshine. I didn't expect to hear from you for a few hours still."

"Yeah, I finally put my foot down and told Tawni I had to spend some time with my fiancee."

"Ooh, that does sound good, doesn't it?"

Sonny gushed, "Yes, it does."

"Okay, tell you what. Give me half and hour, then meet me at my place, okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

Sonny hit end just as she opened the door to her apartment. Her mom stood there waiting, tapping her foot.

"Hi, mom. What's wrong? What did I do? I thought you were good with..."

"Well, are you going to let me see it or what?"

"Huh?" Sonny asked, confused by her mother's actions.

"The ring."

"Oh," Sonny laughed. She rushed to her mother and shoved her left hand, with her newly adorned finger in her mother's face.

"Hmm. It looks better on your hand."

"What? What do you mean, better?"

"Well, of course Chad showed it to me first. I just wanted to see what it looked like on your finger."

"Chad what?" Sonny stood there, stunned. Her mom ignored her and went into the kitchen.

"So how was your shopping trip with Tawni? Has she already picked out your dress and flowers and everything?"

"What? How did you know about me and Tawni? Do you have a little spy or something?"

"Yes, I do," her mom laughed. Sonny nearly choked on her water.

"His name is Chad. He tells me everything, you know."

"Chad? What do you mean he tells you everything? When did you two get so close?"

"Well, I guess he figured out that if he was going to be with you, he'd have to get used to having me around, too."

"Aww, mom. I knew there was a reason I loved him so much. I just had no idea..."

"I know. He doesn't brag about it, but that really is one sweet boy. He loves you so much, you know. He has agonized about proposing for months, now. I'm glad he finally got it over with."

"Mom..."

"So that's why as soon as you left with Tawni, Chad called to tell me you two had definitely decided on a December wedding and that Tawni had already dragged you out shopping. Find anything?"

"Well, Tawni got 50 magazines and an armful of invitation samples. She tried to drag me to the florist and dress shop, but I told her enough was enough. I wanted to come home and spend some time with Chad before he leaves."

"Well, if you need any help, let me know."

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry. I should have included you in all this mess, too. I'll get Tawni to bring everything over here tomorrow and you can help."

"Aww, honey, that's sweet of you. I would like to help however I can, but it's your big day. I won't butt in. Promise."

Sonny grabbed her mother in a big bear hug.

"I love you, mom. I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, honey, I'm the lucky one. Now go change you can get to Chad's."

"Thanks, mom."

Sonny went to her room to change, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

...

_**I hear the bells...they are like emeralds, and...glints in the night...  
commas and ampersands...your moony face...so inaccessible...your inner mind...  
so inexpressible  
I can Hear the bells are...ringing joyful and triumphant and I can Hear the bells are  
ringing joyful and triumphant and **_

"Coming...Hey, there gorgeous. Wow! You look..." Chad looked Sonny up and down from head to toe. She was wearing a tight black dress with long, sheer, flowing sleeves that were cut out in the middles. It drifted low on her shoulders and pointed down in a v-shape on her chest. Her red necklace drew attention to the center of her chest and drew you down to her big red belt and red high heels. Her red lipstick made an excellent target for his eyes.

"Good?" she asked, spinning around.

"Amazing...I don't have the words."

"Aww, Chad, thanks. You look pretty hot too for someone who's been packing," she commented. His usual of a sports coat had been ditched for a tight, gray tshirt and black pants. His bulging chest caught her attention and would have held it if she hadn't noticed the darkness. "And why is it so dark, did you cut the power off already?"

"Why don't you come in and find out."

Sonny walked through the door to find candles everywhere. The table was set elegantly with candlelight and flowers, where dinner was waiting on her.

"What is this? When did you have time to pack and do this?"

"Well, I can't take all the credit for this. I had help. I did think I'd have a little more time, but I pulled it off somehow."

"And just who helped?" Sonny asked, curiously, but realizing the answer as soon as she looked into Chad's eyes.

"My mom?" Chad nodded. "After our talk this evening, I guess I'm not surprised."

"Well, obviously I've fallen for both Munroe girls."

"I'm glad you like my mom."

"I love your mom, Sonny. She's...well...she's awesome. So different from my family. Well, I guess she will be my family soon."

Sonny smiled her trademark big grin and walked into Chad's outstretched arms.

"I never knew it was possible to be this happy."

"I hope this isn't the end, Sonny. I hope this is just the start of your happiness with me."

Aww, Sonny nearly melted in Chad's arms. Boy was she glad she put up with CDC long enough to bring out 'Chad.' As much as she liked CDC, she loved Chad even more.

"Well, sit down, m'lady, and let's enjoy this feast, shall we?"

"We shall."

They ate dinner and talked. Mostly about Chad's movie, but then Chad brought up the wedding.

"So, Tawni got a dress all picked out, yet?"

"Uggh. I'm starting to regret her involvement already."

Chad frowned and took Sonny's hands into his.

"Please don't. This is the happiest day of your life-or so Nico and Grady said."

Sonny rolled her eyes and started to ask Chad why in the world he would listen to those two, but Chad continued before she could utter a word.

"I know it will be the happiest day of mine. And it would be special if we were standing in front of the justice of the peace as long as I was marrying you, but Tawni, and your mother, by the way, would NEVER let this happen, so just make the best of it, okay? I want you to have fun planning our wedding."

"Aww, Chad, I don't have to make the best of it. It IS the happiest day of my life. I tell you what...as soon as you're gone, I'll throw myself into planning this wedding...in between filming _So Random_, of course..."

"Of course," Chad laughed.

"And I will have fun planning our special day. I promise. But for now...I just want to focus on the few hours I have left to spend with you."

"That, m'lady, is a plan I can love."

"Here, I'll get the dishes."

"No, ma'am. The cleaning lady is coming tomorrow to clean up everything after I leave. I will not waste a second of time I have left to hold you close to me before I leave to a cold, lonely, Sonny-free Vancouver."

"Well, I hope it's not completely Sonny-free. What about that weekend next month..."

"Well, mostly Sonny-free."

"Come on. Let's have a sleepover."

"Um, Chad, I'm still not ready..."

"No, Sonny, I don't mean that kind of sleepover. I mean, I'm not...no...no...what I meant was...Well, I thought you could just grab a tshirt and some of my pj pants and we could hang out in the bed and watch movies and talk and stuff all night. But if you're not okay with that, we could just..."

"No, that's fine," Sonny blushed at the thought that Chad meant more than anything innocent. "That sounds great."

"Although, you're so dressed up and beautiful, were you hoping to go out somewhere?"

"No, I just...I just..."

"What, Sonny? If you want to go out, we can..."

"No, I just wanted to try to look good for you on our last night together before you leave."

Chad grabbed Sonny's waist and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her into him.

"Sonny Munroe, you never have NOT looked good to me."

He enveloped her in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the emotion. When they finally broke away, she decided now would be a good time to get those pj's.

Chad went to the spare bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.

"Boy am I glad I'll be gone for four months. This is tough. I hope I can last the night," he laughed to himself.

Sonny, equally shaken up, changed into one of Chad's old t-shirts and a comfy pair of pj pants that she had worn before when she spilled something all over dress and Chad had brought her here to change before going home. She almost pulled her hair up in a ponytail, but then remembered how much Chad liked to run his hands through it, so she decided to leave it down. When she came out, he was already sitting on the bed in similar pj's holding the remote.

"So what shall it be, m'lady?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"Well, there's a Mack Falls marathon on..."

Sonny arched her eyebrow and looked at Chad as if to say, "Really, Chad? Really?"

Chad grinned. "Just kidding. Uh, here's a oldie but goodie."

"You like _**Veronica Mars**_?"

"You don't?"

"No, I absolutely do, but I just didn't take it as your type of show."

"It's a'ight."

"Hmmm...that means you dig it."

"Well, so, it's like a marathon, I guess, so you wanna watch it."

"Well, only if you do," Sonny teased.

Chad gave up. "Fine, VM it is."

"So...where do you stand on the whole Logan vs Duncan debate?"

"Sonny..."

"Chad..."

Sonny smiled at Chad, who was pretending to be disinterested. She continued to stare until he finally gave in.

"Duncan, okay?"

"What? How could you say that? Logan is her soul mate?"

"You go for the bad boys?" Chad teased.

"Apparently..." Sonny teased back. Chad rolled over towards her and cuffed his hand around her arm, pinning her back.

"Good," he whispered, huskily. He leaned in for a kiss and soon eased on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. Just when he thought he would explode, he rolled over and jumped out of the bed.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water. You want?"

Sonny stared at him, confused for a moment, then nodded yes.

"Dang it, Cooper. This is soooo not a good idea." she said to herself.

Chad returned with two bottles of water and slid next to Sonny. He put his arm around her shoulders. They watched tv for a couple of hours before their eyelids started to get very heavy. Soon, they drifted off to sleep, Sonny with her head on Chad's chest as his arm wrapped around her.

_**I Hear the Bells...by Mike Doughty**_


	4. Chapter 4: Say Yes to the Dress

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm juggling a few different stories right now, so I'm a little behind, but I won't stop, so be patient with me! Thanks!

**Chapter Four: Say Yes to the Dress**

The alarm started screaming at 5:30. Both of them had drifted off to sleep, unintenionally, and were startled by the loud noise.

Chad jumped up in a panic, then calmed down after he realized his plane didn't leave until 7:00. He had to hurry, though, he didn't want to be late because of traffic or delays at the airport.

"Wow, I guess we fell asleep, huh?"

"Yeah, Sonny, I'm so sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Me, too. It's okay. At least we got to spend the last night before you leave together."

Chad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in.

"At least we have that."

She smiled. He leaned in slowly and they kissed like they were about to be separated forever. Well, maybe not forever, but a few weeks anyway. Sonny planned on flying up for the Labor Day weekend in a few weeks.

"I would love to do this all day, but I should take a shower," Chad said, barely able to pull away.

"A cold shower..." he muttered under his breath after he pulled away and turned around.

After he showered and got ready he emerged from his bedroom where Sonny was waiting for him in his living room.

"So, you want me to go with you to the airport?"

"I don't think so," he answered.

"What?" asked Sonny, feeling hurt.

"If you go with me, I might not have the strength to get on the plane," he said. Her disappointed frown turned into a sad, puppy-dog face and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't do that," he said gently. "I'll see you in a few weeks. And I'll call every day...and text...and we can chat online...and..."

"It's not the same as being with you, though," Sonny said saidly.

"I know," he said quietly and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and the tears flowed softly.

"Just think. The next time I'm back here, you'll be just a few days away from becoming my wife."

The thought made Sonny smile a little. Chills ran down her spine as she thought about it.

"And then, once you become Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper, we can spend EVERY day holding each other. We'll spend so much time together you'll get sick of me. You'll want me to go away."

"Never."

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

Sonny laughed.

"Stop, Chad, I don't want to laugh."

"Sure you do. You know what else I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"To be able to hold and kiss my wife, and to be able to...well, to be able to...SHOW you just how much I love you."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at Chad's blushed cheeks. He was barely able to get out the words. She knew what he meant, and she felt exactly the same way, but she was shocked that he was so embarassed to say it. After all, he was Chad Dylan Cooper, the Greatest Actor of Their Generation.

"Me, too," she said softly.

He leaned in and kissed her, gently, at first, then harder and with more conviction. Just when the heat started to rise between them, the doorman rang his apartment.

"Uggh, that must be the car to the airport."

"I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too, Sonny."

"Call me?"

"Everyday. Love me?"

"Everyway," she replied, unrehearsed.

They shared one last embrace and kiss before he walked out the door. As the door closed, tears fell from Sonny's face. She turned and placed her back to the door and just let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. The mooing of her phone jolted her back to reality.

"Hello?" she said between sniffles.

"Oh, goodness. I take it by your tone Chad is gone?"

"Y...y...yes," Sonny muttered, the tears flowing heavy again.

"Goodness, Sonny. He's not leaving forever."

"You don't understand, Tawni."

Tawni sighed. She would try to be a good friend.

"You're right, Sonny. I'm sorry. Where are you?"

"At Chad's apartment."

"Want me to come get you?"

"No, my car is here."

"Okay, well I'll meet you at your apartment, okay? I know how to cheer you up. We can go pick our invitations."

Sonny rolled her eyes. The love of her life, the other half of her heart had just walked out the door for four months and all Tawni could think about was wedding invitations? Sonny stared at her ring. A smile started to form slowly. Wedding invitations. Invitations to HER wedding. She was marrying Chad in four months. What was four months? That was no time. Plus she would see him in a few weeks. Tawni was right. She should get up, go home, get a shower, and get ready to plan a wedding. She decided she would pour herself into the next few months of taping her show and planning her wedding, and maybe, just maybe she'd forget about how much she was missing Chad. She grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and headed out the door.

...

"Now, don't you feel better?" Tawni asked, looking at Sonny's freshly pedicured toes.

"Yes, yes. You were right. A mani-pedi was a good way to make me feel better."

"So, did you look over these four? Which is your favorite?"

Sonny stared at the four invitation samples she and Tawni had narrowed their selections to. Each one was beautiful in its own way. One was absolutely gorgeous, but it was a little too ornate, so Sonny decided to eliminate that one. Another one was simple, but it was a little too simple, so Sonny ruled that one out, too. Since their wedding was just days before Christmas, Sonny decided to go with the last of the two remaining choices. It was white, with a silver bow tied to a small bough of pine branches in the upper left corner. The silver ribbon from the bow draped the top and down most of the right side and some of the left. The wording was in silver imprint. It was perfect for a Christmas wedding.

"I like that one, too, honey," Sonny's mom chimed in.

"Good choice, Sonny. We can get this ordered and you can work on the wording of the invites. Now-on to find a dress," Tawni ordered.

"Eye, eye, Captain," Sonny teased, saluting Tawni. Sonny and her mom shared a wink and followed Tawni to their next destination. Tawni took her to a quaint little boutique, just a few blocks from the stationary store where they ordered her invitations. She tried on dress after dress, but they were either too much, or too little, or too Tawni. They just weren't right. She was ready to move on, when a dress hanging by it's little lonesome in a corner spotted her eye.

"Oh, miss, that's from two seasons ago. It was supposed to have gotten sent off to a clearance store, but it got left behind."

"Can I look at it?"

"Well, it's not..."

"Is it for sale?" Sonny asked, getting a little annoyed with the pretentious sales lady.

"Well, yes, I suppose so..."

"Then, may I see it, please?"

"Ok."

Reluctantly, the lady handed over the dress for Sonny to inspect.

Sonny thought it was perfect. It was simple, but beautiful. Chad would love it. It was fairly plain. The gown was made of tulle and chiffon. It was strapless with an empire waist line. The top layer had an embroidered vine design all over it in a champagne color. It was full around the bottom, like a princess would wear. She walked out of the dressing room to show Tawni and her mom.

"Oh, Sonny..." her mom began, starting to tear up.

"Perfect!" Tawni agreed.

Sonny twirled in front of the mirror. The sales lady brought a handful of veils for Sonny to look at. She found a beautiful veil that matched perfectly. Suddenly, her mood was elevated fully.

"Your phone's mooing, Princess," Tawni laughed, snapping Sonny back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful, what 'cha doin?"

"Chad!" Sonny yelled, excitedly. Quickly, she turned around to apologize the Tawni and the sales lady. She took her phone into the dressing room for a little privacy.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you make it to Vancouver?"

"Yes, I settled into the hotel, and I'm on my way to meet the director and crew. What are you up to?"

"Well, Tawni dragged me out of the doldrums of tears..."

"You were crying? What's wrong?"

"Well, you're gone."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Sonny."

"No, it's okay. Tawni dragged me to get a mani-pedi, which of course, made me feel better."

"Of course."

"Then, we picked out invitations?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'll email you a pic later and you can help me pick the exact wording."

"Okay."

"Now, we're trying on dresses."

"Ooh, wish I was a fly on the wall."

"Hush, up, you. I found it."

"You did? You found the one?"

"Yep. I'm wearing it now."

"Quick, picture message me."

"Chad Dylan Cooper! The groom can not see the bride's dress before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"Come on, Sonny. That's a silly superstition. I would give my right leg to see you looking beautiful in that dress right now."

"Well, keep your leg, 'cause you're not getting even a peek."

"Please? Pretty please? With a cher..."

"No," Sonny laughed, feeling more and more like she'd survive these next months without Chad.

"Fine, then."

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny laughed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you. I love you, future Mrs Cooper."

"I love you, too, Mr Cooper. I really like the sound of that...Mrs Cooper."

"Me, too. I gotta go, sorry to cut you off. I'm here at the set."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, m'lady," Chad finished.

"Bye, m'man," Sonny answered back.

"Are you okay in there, honey?"

"Oh, yeah, mom, sorry. Just talking to Chad. I'll be out in a minute."

Sonny carefully took off the dress and veil and exited the dressing room.

"I'll take this," she said, as she handed the dress and veil to the sales lady.

"It's beautiful on you, Miss. And the fit was perfect."

"Yeah, I just got to make sure I don't do anything to change that," Sonny said.

"Yeah, easy on the fro yo for you."

"Gee, thanks, Tawn."

"I'll help you. We'll do it together. After all, I have to look good in my bridesmaid dress."

"You mean your maid of honor dress."

"OOOHHH!" Tawni yelled, hugging Sonny. "I'll be the best maid of honor you could ever hope for," she squealed.

"You already have been, Tawni," Sonny said sweetly.

"So, who else will be in the party?" Tawni asked.

"Just you and Zora. Nico and Grady are going to be with Chad..."

"What about anyone from his cast?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Tawni. They still aren't crazy about us together, plus, Chad knows who our real friends are."

"Aww. You know it, Sonny."

"And...I know you're not going to like this, but..."

"What?"

"I sort of thought I'd ask Dakota Condor to be a flower girl. After all, Mr Condor has done so much for all of us, it's the least I can do."

"Well, I suppose she has been a little less bratty lately. And she certainly has taking a liking to hanging around you and Chad..."

"Good practice, ey, hon?"

"Mom!" Sonny exclaimed. "I am so not ready to think about kids yet."

"I know, it's just...I would like to be a grandmother before I'm eighty."

"Please, mom. We have so much time for that. Not even close to that step, yet. I just got engaged."

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying..."

"So, should we shop for those dresses? And, Connie, you'll need a dress..."

"Whoa, Tawni! Do we have to do it all today? I'm a little tired after all today's adventures. We do have more than a week to plan this, you know."

"Uggh, Sonny, I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation."

"Oh, Tawni, it's a good thing you're next show is a drama. Maybe you should have been on the Falls all this time."

Tawni playfully slapped Sonny's arm. The girls headed out of the dress boutique and back to Sonny's apartment. She hung her dress up and kissed the picture of Chad by her bedside.

"Just a few months," she said.

They ordered pizza and watched reruns of _Bridezillas_ and _Say Yes to the Dress_. Tawni said goodnight and headed home. Sonny scanned the invitation sample and sent it to Chad.

"I'm going to bed, mom."

"Okay, Sonny. Goodnight. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, mom."

Sonny went to bed and gave her picture one more kiss. She noticed her phone blinking before she rolled over. There was a message from Chad.

_Love the invite, Sonny. It's so...us._

_I don't care what it says as long as everyone knows we're getting married!_

_I'm sending you a picture. Love you-_

Sonny smiled. She looked at the picture. Chad was standing by a sign that said, "Welcome to Vancouver." There was one of those cardboard cutouts next to him that had the outline of a person. It said, "Wish you were here!"

"Me, too," she said aloud. "But we'll be together soon."

She rolled over and pulled her comforter over her and dreamt of her wedding.


End file.
